Captain Swan
by kieraleyden8
Summary: Emma wants to tell Killan how she feels through songs from a karaoke machine. She is having a hard time with piecing together how to tell him I love you. What is Emma to do? Killian feels the same and is having the same issue. How do they find their way of telling each other that they love them? Find out in my fic Captain Swan. Rated T for language and provocativeness.


I don't own Once Upon A Time, the characters, the song "Begin Again" By: Taylor Swift, the song " Candyman" By: Christina Aguilera, and the song "Hallelujah" By: Jeffrey Adam Gutt.

Emma's POV

I can't believe I'm about to sing four different songs to a person I love.

"Mom, can I please have your help with this frilly dress? It is riding up my a**. "

Snow came into the room Emma was in and said, "Watch your mouth tonight. I understand that its been a while since you dated a nice guy like both you know whos. Your dress is not riding up. What's the matter?"

"I am afraid that my heart will get broken again. Graham died on me before I could tell him I loved him, Neal died thinking that I hated him, and Killian is perfect, Mom, but Dad thinks he is going to use me and I'm so confused."

"Emma, there's no need to worry. Your father is talking to Killian now in Granny's Diner. He realized that he was wrong."

"Mom, how about we go over there. I'm ready to tell my Candyman how I feel."

At Granny's

Hook's POV

"David, do ya think she knows how I feel?"

David looked down at his shoes. "She probably feels the same way. She's also scared to get her heart-broken again."

Right as Hook was about to say " I won't hurt her I love her.", Emma and Snow walked in with Regina and Robin Hood.

"Right on cue. Emma, sweetie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad. I feel like my mom with this frilly dress on."

Ruby came out with August**(August is still an older guy in this fic.)** and said, "Ok, guys and dolls. Up first for our little karaoke night here at Granny's is our very own Savior, Emma Swan."

"Ruby don't exaggerate. I'm just merely a hero. I need two people to help me with the first song I'm going to sing. Any volunteers?"

Belle and Snow both look at each other and smile. They then both raise their hands at the same time.

"Perfect. Mom and Belle, step forward."

Emma's POV

I can't believe that both my mother and friend volunteered.

Mom and Belle said, "Well let's get it started."

**Music(August helps out with the first part along with David)**

******(David & August)**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
******(David & August)**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_

Belle  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman

Snow  
Oh yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah  
...

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman

_Emma_  
_Woo yeah_

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_  
_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_  
_He had lips like sugar cane_  
_Good things come to boys who wait_

******(David & August)**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
_Candy man, candy man_  
******(David & August)**Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
_Candy man, candy man_

Snow & Belle

Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man _[whispered]_  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop

_Emma_  
_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_  
_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_  
_Sweet sugar [whispered]_

_He got those lips like sugar cane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh_  
_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar-coated candyman [x3]_

**(David & August)**

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _[x2]_**  
**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _[x2]_**  
**Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell _[x2]_**  
**Squared herself away as she let out a yell _[x2]_**


End file.
